And I Love Her
by ILoveGreenBeatles
Summary: ¡No me importa si te casarás con él, fuiste mía primero! / Song-fic, The Beatles / M POR LEMMON.
1. Prólogo: You're Gonna Lose That Girl

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y las canciones a _The Beatles_. La trama es completamente mía.

* * *

**Prólogo**

**You're Gonna Lose That Girl**

_If you don't treat her good my friend, you're gonna find her gone._

La pequeña sala de estar me era irreconocible.

Habían pasado tantas cosas dentro de estas mismas cuatro paredes, y ahora todo parecía extraño. El sofá en que tantas veces la había tumbado para hacerle el amor era un simple borrón por como caminaba de un lado a otro sin fijarme en nada en específico.

Y ella permanecía ahí. Sentada con las piernas entrecruzadas y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Sus labios que siempre permanecían rojizos después de besarla, ahora estaban pálidos, a pesar de que ella seguía mordisqueándolos. Y sus manos, se estrangulaban sobre su regazo, intentando descifrar la solución a lo incorregible.

-Debes decírselo – susurré, otra vez.

-No puedo – parecía estar a punto de llorar– Mis padres me matarían.

-Eres un adulto, no pueden hacer nada al respecto.

-Si, pero Edward… ¡_Estamos_ comprometidos! – chilló.

-¿_Estamos? _ - un ardor liquido me recorrió el cuerpo entero, y me detuve en seco - ¿No habías roto el compromiso?

-Yo… Edward… es que… - dejé de escuchar sus balbuceos.

-Solo… _cállate_ – espeté. Jamás le había dicho una palabra parecida, y Bella guardó silencio, interrumpiéndose a mitad de una frase – Cállate – repetí – Eres increíble.

-Edward, por favor – chilló.

-¿Por favor qué? ¿Pretendes que me quede a un lado solo mirando como él cría a mi hijo, y se casa con mi mujer? No, Bella. Las cosas no funcionan así.

-Edward, estamos comprometidos…

-¡Me vale un carajo si estas o no comprometida con él! ¡Fuiste mía primero!

Bella rompió a llorar, hundiendo su cara entre las manos. El cabello castaño se expandió sobre su cara y creó una cortina sobre su rostro. Los sollozos quebraron el tunante silencio que de pronto me había consumido, y antes de siquiera pensar en que estábamos discutiendo, me acerqué a ella, y la rodeé entre mis brazos.

Si solo pudiéramos permanecer así por siempre.

Bella alzó el rostro. Las mejillas sonrosadas estaban mojadas, y el labio inferior temblaba levemente. Emitió un suspiro cuando recorrí su rostro con mi pulgar, y sequé sus la humedad de su piel.

-Perdón – susurré.

Asintió con la cabeza, y acercó su rostro al mío. Acunando su cara, deposite suaves besos sobre sus labios, demorándome en comprobar que el sabor era el mismo. No había rastros de él sobre su piel aun. Pero los habría. Y ese día, sin duda, sería mi fin.

* * *

**Lo prometido es deuda. He aquí el prólogo de And I Love Her 2.0 :3 Habrá un poco más de drama, y por supuesto más lemmon. **

**~Reviews?**

**-EllieJones.**


	2. Fool on the Hill

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y las canciones a _The Beatles_. La trama es completamente mía.

* * *

Chapter One

**Fool on the Hill**

_But nobody wants to know him; they can see that he's just a fool._

-_Hola, soy Tanya, gracias por llamar. En estos momentos no estoy disponible, ¿te molestaría dejar un mensaje? ¡Gracias!_

-Eh, hola, Tanya – balbuceé – Soy yo… eh, si, Edward. Solo llamaba para…

Sentí como alguien me arrancaba el teléfono de un tirón, y me dejaba con la palma en alto. Un borrón de cabello negro pasó zumbando frente a mí, y me levanté a toda velocidad intentando atrapar al culpable.

Mis piernas parecían gelatina, y el suelo se movió caóticamente bajo mis pies. Antes de que pudiera impedirlo, el bar entero dio vueltas bajo mis narices, y me fui de bruces al suelo. Mi rostro rebotó sobre el frío suelo marmoleado, dejándome aturdido, y con un terrible dolor en el mentón.

Sentí dos fuertes manos que me tomaban de los brazos para levantarme. Necesitaba un baño. Urgentemente. Sentía todo mi estomago volcándose a mi garganta y no tardaría en vomitar hasta el primer alimento que había tomado. La cabeza me zumbó, y el dolor se asentó en mis sienes y en mis nucas, provocando un molesto cosquilleo en el cuello. Parecía que cada parte de mi cuerpo se estaba separando. Mis extremidades me jalaban hacia direcciones diferentes, y el resto de mi cuerpo; increíblemente flácido, parecía estar a punto de desfallecer.

Me recargué en lo que parecía una solida pared con olor a chocolate.

-Apestas a mierda, Edward – dijeron sobre mi oreja.

Vale, podría estar increíblemente borracho, pero inclusive así, sé que las paredes no hablan.

En mi sopor, sentí como me arrastraban fuera del bar, y penetrábamos la fría noche con unas cuantas maldiciones que atronaban en mi oído.

Cuando cerré los ojos, lo único que pude ver, fue una cabellera roja, viajando en diferentes direcciones. Si me concentraba lo suficiente, podría pensar en su olor a cítricos, llenando mis sentidos de ella. Sus labios dibujaron una hermosa sonrisa, que hizo a sus ojos estrecharse, mostrándome reflejados en ellos.

Quería estrecharla entre mis brazos, besar su mano, su cuello, sus labios… Jugar con los mechones que el aire soltaba de su coleta, y tomar su cintura mientras caminábamos. Hacerle el amor sobre el suave césped, o contra alguna pared. Postrarnos juntos sobre una cama, y permanecer eternamente con ella. Seguir soñando con que Tanya Denali me amaba…

El golpe de agua fría contra mi cara, me hizo gemir y sollozar, alzando la cara, y frotándome los ojos por instinto. Antes de que pudiera recuperarme, sentí otra ola estrellándose contra mi cuello, y empapando mi camisa a cuadros.

-Maldita sea – farfullé, intentando enfocar la mirada.

Lo único que pude identificar fue el grifo de donde salía toda el agua, y una enorme mano que volvía a enviarla contra mi cara.

Después de un par de minutos me di cuenta de la mano que sostenía mi cabeza por la nuca, y me impedía moverme. Grite levemente cuando un puñado de agua me entró en la boca, y escupí contra el lavabo. Sentí mi estomago volcándose otra vez, antes de que me diera cuenta que ya no había nada que volcar. Me sentía increíblemente vacío por dentro.

-Suficiente – chillé cuando pude separarme levemente.

La enorme mano que danzaba frente a mi, apagó el flujo, y el liquido transparente dejó de brotar como avalancha sobre mi rostro.

El hombre de cabello negro me dio una toalla, que froté sobre mi rostro febrilmente. Cerré los ojos por un momento, disfrutando algo tan mundano como el algodón sobre mi rostro. Permanecí así por unos segundos, antes de separarme con la vista ya bien enfocada. La toalla que tenía entre mis manos con una gran E bordada en rosa fuerte, se oscurecía donde se había mojado al secarme.

-No hay duda sobre quien tiene los pantalones en esta casa – reí, dejando la toalla sobre la percha, donde descansaba una idéntica, con una R.

-Callate, imbécil.

-¿Por qué de tan mal humor, hermano?

Pasé por un lado de mi hermano mayor, y salí a una sala de estar pequeña y acogedora. Con unos cuantos portarretratos familiares dispersos por el librero, y unos discos compactos descansando a un lado del reproductor de música.

-¿Por qué de tan mal humor? – Rió sarcásticamente – Oh, no lo sé, tal vez porque es la quinta vez que debo ir a recogerte al mismo bar, para que vomites en mi coche, o en mi garaje, o si tengo suerte, en mi baño.

Antes de sentarme en uno de los sillones que ocupaba la mitad de la estancia, alcé la vista para encararme a mi hermano mayor. Un imponente hombre de más de un metro ochenta de estatura, con cabello negro y complexión de un toro. Los ojos azules brillaban como los de un niño, y los pequeños hoyuelos – que en éste momento estaban escondidos bajo su tensa fachada – le daban un aspecto increíblemente infantil.

-Emmett, relájate…

-¡No, Edward, no me voy a relajar! – bramó - ¡Estoy harto de esto!

-Nadie te pide que lo hagas.

-¿Nadie? ¿Seguro? – se llevó la mano el rostro, apretando su puente de la nariz entre el pulgar y el índice - ¿Sabes que día es hoy, Edward?

-Err, Viernes.

De eso estaba completamente seguro porque Tanya tenía clase de Yoga. Tal vez por eso no habría podido contestarle cuando le llamé desde el bar.

-Ya, ¿qué celebramos hoy, Edward?

Mi cabeza comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora, mientras intentaba recordar. Julio… Julio… Julio. Nadie cumplía años en ese mes, ¿o si?

-El aniversario de mamá y papá – farfulló Emmett sin darme tiempo de responder.

-Oh, claro… - de acuerdo, no tenía ni idea.

-Apuesto a que no lo recordabas.

-¡Claro que lo recordaba!

-¿Oh, enserio? – estrechó los ojos - ¿Y donde cenaremos hoy?

-En su… err… ¿casa?

-¡No! – gritó – Iremos a cenar al restaurante en que se conocieron. ¿NO PODÍAS RECORDAR SIQUIERA ESO? Ahora ni preguntarte por las reservaciones… ¿sabes por qué? Porque eres un irresponsable de mierda que solo se preocupa por lo que pasa bajo sus narices…

-¿Y quién carajo te crees que eres para venir a sermonearme acerca de responsabilidades, imbécil? – bramé poniéndome en pié.

-¡Resulto ser el único estúpido que ha estado ahí cuando estas a punto de ahogarte en tu propia mierda, y te va a buscar a cada puto bar de la ciudad!

-¿Oh, si? Pues discúlpeme, gran señor, pero yo no te he pedido que vayas en busca mía.

-¡No, pero yo estoy harto de que sigas llorando en cada esquina por lo que te hizo esa puta…

Antes de que si quiera pudiera completar la frase, un puño se estampó contra su rostro, y tardé unos segundos para darme cuenta que había sido el mío. Al mismo tiempo, resonó en la habitación un ruido en seco. Mis nudillos parecían sentir el golpe, porque permanecieron con un diminuto cosquilleo sobre mi piel.

Se escuchó un grito de sorpresa, seguido de un chillido, y cuando di un paso atrás, pude ver como se desarrollaban las cosas.

Rosalie que acababa de llegar con las bolsas de la despensa, corrió hacia Emmett, con su larga cabellera rubia ondulándose con cada movimiento. Lanzó un chillido al ver el hilillo de sangre que corría de su labio, y me miró con el reproche punzando en sus ojos verdes.

-Ve a traer un poco de hielo, Edward – siseó.

Las diminutas luces de la ciudad que se veían a lo lejos, era lo único que se podía ver desde mi posición. Moría de ganas por acercarme más y disfrutar de Seattle desde las alturas.

Alguien dijo algún tipo de chiste. Todos en la mesa explotaron en pequeñas risas, mientras mamá brillaba más que nunca. No paraba de sonreír. Era fabuloso verla tan contenta, mientras papá la miraba a ella con ese resplandor en los ojos. Nadie sabía cómo podían seguir tan enamorados como cuando se casaron, pero al preguntarles, siempre aseguran que ellos estaban predestinados a estar juntos.

Papá rodeó a mi madre por los hombros, mientras el vino tinto bailaba en su copa con cada movimiento de su muñeca. Alice, mi hermana menor estaba frente a mí, riendo de algún comentario espontaneo con Rosalie, y Emmett se unía a ellas. Su labio estaba un poco hinchado, pero parecía empeorar con el paso de las horas. Probablemente mañana estaría irreconocible.

Necesitaba un cigarrillo.

Demasiado aire limpio estaba infestando mis pulmones. Algo de humo era la medicina perfecta. Me levanté de la mesa, procurando no parecer fuera de lugar, pero fallando incluso al intentarlo.

-¿Te vas, hijo? – preguntó papá dejando la copa sobre la mesa.

-No, solo saldré al balcón un momento.

-Oh, ¿estas bien? – mamá frunció el ceño.

Vale, a la vista de todos era el loco psicópata que aun acosa a su exprometida por haberle terminado un día antes de la boda. Y no niego que lo fuera, pero no por eso necesitaba que cada nariz a doscientos kilómetros a la redonda hurgara en mi vida.

-Si, mamá, estoy bien – bufé un poco y me levante, acomodando el estúpido saco que estaba usando esa noche. A pesar de tener todos los botones desabrochados, me sentía sofocado.

-Te acompaño – sentenció mi hermana menor sin darme tiempo de ingeniar una respuesta adecuada.

Acortó la distancia entre los dos con sus imponentes tacones, y se asió de mi brazo con una sonrisa.

-Enseguida regresamos – anunció a los que aun ocupaban aquella mesa reservada al borde del restaurante.

El aire fuera estaba cargado por esa pesada humedad propia de Julio. Alice se zafó de mi brazo al cruzar el balcón, y se recargó contra la barandilla. Tanteé en mi camisa, hasta que distinguí la caja cuadrada, y saqué un cigarrillo de ella.

Con un movimiento de cabeza le extendí uno a mi hermana, y ella negó con la cabeza. Al parecer seguía siendo la misma princesita de siempre.

-¿Qué sucede contigo, Edward?

Sabía que el hecho de que viniera conmigo al balcón no era una mera casualidad. Algo tenía que decirme, y al parecer no encontró una mejor ocasión que el aniversario de nuestros padres.

-Nada – vacile. Más que una contestación parecía otra pregunta.

-Hace semanas que pareces estar en estado vegetal. Solo comes, duermes y te duchas porque son necesidades, pero ni siquiera eso harías.

Me encogí de hombros. Era mi problema, ¿no?

-Alice, el único que sabe por lo que estoy pasando, soy yo. Así que si vienes a darme una lección de morales y madurez, escríbelo y haz un libro, porque conmigo no tiene caso.

-Edward, me preocupo por ti.

-No lo hagas – le corté – Estoy bien.

Alice negó con la cabeza, y salió del balcón al interior del restaurante.

¿Por qué todos se creían con el derecho como para sermonearme cada que les place? Yo podría superar a Tanya cualquier día. Estaba totalmente seguro.

Simplemente no estaba preparado para dejarla ir. Aun.

-Buenas noches – dijeron a mi lado.

Voz femenina. Suave. Delicada. Con un deje de vergüenza. Definitivamente no era Alice.

Cuando volteé el rostro hacia la mujer que sonreía a mi lado, supe que la conocía de algún lado.

-Buenas noches.

-Me preguntaba si podría regalarme uno de sus cigarrillos – un lindo sonrojo acompañó a su sonrisa. Yo no sonreí.

-Si, claro.

Le extendí la caja. Mientras ella sacaba uno, acerqué el encendedor, ahuecando el fuego entre mis manos, para protegerlo del aire que corría en los balcones.

-Gracias – volvió a sonreír.

Me encogí de hombros.

Esperaba que ella simplemente se diera la vuelta y regresara por donde había venido, pero se quedó ahí. Mirándome fijamente.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – pregunté, girándome.

-No, gracias – sonrió. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba con esas sonrisas? – Solo intento adivinar cuál es tu historia.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ya sabes. Por qué estas aquí, en un balcón del Seattle Needle, sin nadie a tu lado más que un cigarrillo a medio terminar.

Entrecerré los ojos. ¿Qué diablos?

-Tal vez soy un prófugo de la justicia.

-Ya, y yo soy un dinosaurio morado – alzó una ceja.

-Sabía que te me hacías conocida de algún lado. Tienes tu propio programa de televisión. Que encantador.

-Oh, calla – esta vez rió. Un dulce y femenino tintineo. Ugh, parecía fingido.

Me quedé callado por un momento, perdiéndome en la vista de la bahía, y los edificios reflejados en el mar.

-Bella Swan.

-¿Perdón?

-Soy Bella – otra vez esa sonrisa – Swan. – Me encogí de hombros con una seca sonrisa de lado. – Este es el momento en el que tú me dices tu nombre – rió.

-Edward Cullen.

-¿Cullen?

-Eso dije.

-¿Como en Alice Cullen?

-Precisamente.

-¿Tu esposa?

-Ni Dios lo quiera. Mi hermana.

-Encantadora mujer – dio una bocanada de humo – La mejor diseñadora de interiores que he conocido.

-Eso he escuchado.

Se escuchó un par de timbrazos telefónicos. Bella lanzó una maldición y sacó un móvil de su bolso de mano. Me di tiempo para observarla. El vestido azul marino que estaba usando esa noche contrastaba con su piel blanca. Nívea. Cabello castaño. Tirabuzones formándose sobre sus hombros. Buen maquillaje, lindos ojos chocolate. Sonrisa permanente.

Alzó la mano con la que sostenía el cigarro y giró sobre sus talones.

-Gracias, Edward – gesticuló con los labios, sin emitir sonido.

Increíblemente, sentí una decepción al verla despedirse. Era la única persona que no me conocía. Que no quería regañarme, o hacerme reflexionar sobre mi situación actual. La vi cruzar las puertas al restaurante, y desapareció de mi vista, dejando una sombra de su sonrisa en mi rostro.

* * *

**¿Reviews? **

**Gracias por todos los que dejaron en el prólogo, hermosas. Prometo actualizar lo más seguido que mi inspiración y la escuela me lo permitan.**

**Cariños, Ellie J.**


End file.
